An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel includes an array substrate or a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) substrate. As a key component of the OLED display panel, the performance of the array substrate is crucial to the display panel.
In the process of forming/depositing the cathode of an OLED display panel, an undesirably amount of electrostatic charges may be generated. The electrostatic charges may cause serious damage to the circuit on the array substrate. Certain defects may also be formed in the display panel.
Current array substrates may be susceptible to damages caused by electrostatic charges, which may lead to short circuits on the display panel.